High resolution depth images of earth subsurface layers are important for reservoir exploration, delineation, and development. Wave equation based seismic depth migration techniques, such as reverse time migration (RTM), are suitable techniques for seismic depth imaging in the oil industry, especially in complex environments such as subsalt exploration. However, imaging noise exists in RTM due to unwanted cross-correlation of source and receiver wavefields at nonreflecting points along a raypath.